The present disclosure relates to camera systems using camera devices with network functions.
An example existing device transmits images captured by multiple cameras via a network and selects a desired image from the images.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-259365 describes, for example, a configuration including a plurality of camera devices that output video signals as packets and a relay device that relays video signals from the camera devices and selects and outputs a desired image from a plurality of images.